Substitute
by MaskedBeauty09
Summary: Kakashi Hatake was injured during a mission so he is bedridden, leaving his squad without a sensei to train with. That is until he requested for his childhood friend, Edlyn, to take his place for awhile. Team 7 better prepare themselves for many new obstacles and problems that could only come with associating with Edlyn Iro. :KakashixOC:
1. A Request

**:Substitute: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

**||Chapter One: **A Request

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: **Kakashi Hatake was injured during a mission so he is bedridden, leaving his squad without a sensei to train with. That is until he requested for his childhood friend, Edlyn Iro who is a former ANBU-nin, to take his place for awhile. Team 7 better prepare themselves for the training of a lifetime. **(Kakashi**x**OC pairing)**

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Edlyn Iro.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kakashi? Do you think your team will be able to handle it?" The Third Hokage asked the Jounin from where he stood next to his hospital bed.

The silver-haired man nodded, "She's been my friend for a long time. I'm sure she'll gladly accept the offer if it is requested by me." Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled from under his mask.

Sarutobi sighed, knowing that Kakashi's childhood friend wasn't who the Jounin made them out to be. She was stubborn, and didn't like doing tasks she didn't want to do. "Very well. I'll send an ANBU to retrieve her."

"Thank you, sir." Kakashi smiled again, already enjoying the fact that his sudden request to see his friend would irritate the woman no doubt. She always hated unexpected meetings, she always preferred to be told things before hand.

With another nod towards the bedridden Jounin, the Third vanished from the hospital room.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Edlyn's annoyed look. He knew she was on her day off, so there was only one place she could be right now.

* * *

The interior of the tavern was busy. Many people were seated at the tables, while only a few littered the bar.

It was rowdy at the tables, as well as noisy but the ANBU found it less active at the bar area. The woman he was assigned to find was seated on a bar stool at the counter and looked to be drinking some kind of beverage from a glass.

Her head was rested in the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow on the bar counter, sipping from her drink lazily. The bartender was on the other side of the bar, tending to some other shinobi who were at the tavern.

As the ANBU member walked towards the woman at the counter, he noticed she woman was also flicking darts at the dartboard that was on the wall behind the counter.

"Excuse me, Miss Iro?" the ANBU asked the dark-haired woman whose hair was in a high ponytail.

The addressed woman looked at the masked shinobi tiredly, not liking the fact that her drinking was being interrupted. "What?" she asked, taking a swig from the alcohol-filled glass in her hands.

The ANBU cleared his throat when the woman's dark eyes narrowed in irritation. Today was her day off, and it was also the only day she was able to relax at the village's tavern and drink as much as she wanted. "Kakashi Hatake requested to see you. He's in Room 105 at The Konoha Hospital."

Saying what he was told to, the masked man began to depart quickly at a speed only a shinobi could master. When he was about pass through the entrance to the bar, a dart landed in the doorway right near his temple.

He sighed under his mask, already knowing this woman well. He used to work with her after all, that is, before she quit ANBU. "Yes?" he asked, turning to look at his former comrade.

"He's alright, correct?" she asked with narrowed, sharp eyes.

"Yes, he's fine."

Edlyn nodded, allowing the shinobi to resume leaving the tavern in his usual fast speed.

Standing up from the bar stool she was seated in, Edlyn sighed. "Bastard. He knows it's my day off..." she muttered, leaving the money for her drinks on the counter, "What an asshole; this better be good."

Now outside the tavern, Edlyn adjusted her short, black tank top that hovered over her navel before tightening the strap on her kunai pouch that was positioned on her upper left thigh. On her waist she for mesh leggings that went as far as the top of her knee. Over her leggings she wore black jeaned shorts. On her feet were a pair of ninja shoes, and dangling around her neck was her forehead protector.

Muttering one final curse under her breathe, Edlyn leapt onto the roof of the tavern and began to run towards The Konoha Hospital.

She kept her arms to her side as she leapt from roof to roof, making her trip to the hospital much faster than it would have been if she had taken the streets.

The only time she descended from the roof was when the hospital was in her sights. She then walked the rest of the way, nodding at anyone she knew along the way.

When she walked in the hospital she didn't even bother to tell the nurse at the reception desk who she was here to see. The nurse already knew that Edlyn didn't like having to tell others her business; she had learned that fact the hard way.

The room was on the first floor of the hospital, making Edlyn's trek much easier. She reached the room that the ANBU had told her and walked in without knocking, not caring if Kakashi was descent or not in the mood she was in. "What the hell do you want?" she asked, scowling at the smiling Jounin in bed.

Kakashi chuckled, "It's nice to see you too, Ed."

Rolling her eyes, Edlyn sat in the chair near his bed. "Are you going to tell me what happened to you? I nearly had a heart attack when the ANBU told me you were in the hospital."

Kakashi patted his friend's head, smiling when she swatted at his hands. She was always the one to hate being treated like a child. "Me and my team were ambushed on our way back from a mission."

The dark-haired woman raised an eyebrow, "You have a team?"

Sighing, Kakashi nodded, "Yes. I've told you about them before."

"Oh." Edlyn said dumbly. She was always forgetting things she didn't really care about. It was always a habit and Kakashi considered it one of her annoying flaws. One day it could cause her to screw up a mission. "What mission was it?"

"A C-Rank; we had to guard a bridge-builder from the Land of Waves."

"It was a C-Rank?! How'd you get ambushed then? Those missions are supposed to be easy!"

Giving her a stare that was secretly telling her she was stupid, Kakashi explained, "This is coming from a Jounin who used to serve as an ANBU."

Edlyn rolled her eyes, "I never did like how smart you were, Kakashi... What an ass." she muttered, sighing.

Kakashi smiled at her from under his mask, his eyes closing. When he opened them again, Edlyn was standing and glaring at him. "So why the hell did you interrupt my day off?"

"Well...you see..."

Seeing where this was going, Edlyn narrowed her black eyes at her fellow Jounin. "No."

"But, Ed... my team _needs _a-"

"I said _no_, Kakashi."

"You're the only one I trust enough to teach them, though. I'd ask Asuma or Kurenai but they already have teams of their own."

"So? I hate kids, so I'm not doing it."

"You'll only be doing it for a little while. Only until I'm out of the hospital."

"They can wait for their sensei to be released then."

"Edlyn, do this for me. I _need_ you to do it." Kakashi's one eye looked deep into hers, begging for her to accept the request. "Please?" Kakashi drawled out, his eye looking more and more like a child's.

Edlyn was slowly cracking as she continued to stare in the puppy-dog eye that Kakashi was presenting her. "Damn it." she finally uttered, her hands curled into fists. "Fine, I'll do it. But are you sure they'll be able to handle it? I can be pretty intense."

All the cuteness and childishness Kakashi was showing then had all disappeared and he was now himself. "You'd be surprised. They're different than others, they're...special."

The woman snorted, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. "I'm sure. You actually passed them, so something has to wrong with them." she joked. "So when do I start?"

"Today actually. I told them I was meeting them at the training field at eight a.m."

"Well I better be going then, knowing you, they probably already expect you to show up twelve."

Edlyn waved at Kakashi as she exited the room; he returned the wave, watching as she exited the room.

His team better be ready, because they were in for the training of a lifetime.


	2. Introductions

**:Substitute: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

- 个 -

**|| -02- || Chapter Two: **Introductions **|| -02- || **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**- **个**-**

**Special Thanks To: **Dancing under the velvet moon (_Following_&_Favoriting_), Scotland-Lassie (_Following_), True Mortal Reaper 98 (_Reviewing_), adgenelia (_Following_), Mikkola (_Following_), suzie1107 (_Following_)

**- **个**-**

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Edlyn Iro.

* * *

Edlyn stood on a branch, looking at the group of three children that were most likely Kakashi's team.

She leaned against the tree as she observed them, guessing their personalities from the way they were acting towards one another.

She couldn't detect what they were saying, but she could still see what they were _doing_.

So far she had gathered that Miss Pinky, the girl with the long pink hair and large green eyes. She looked like she would be Kizashi Haruno's daughter what with the pink hair. Her father's hair was more of a dull pink though.

Sakura was her name if she recalled. Well, "Sakura" seemed to be a little self-centered and vain, what with the way she fixed her hair or clothes every few seconds. She also seemed a little too focused on the raven-haired boy on her team. Much like a normal girl would be her age.

Edlyn had gotten lucky , and wasn't exactly normal when she was little.

There was another boy there with bright blonde hair, it wasn't like the Yamanaka's kid, but it was blonde nevertheless.

Edlyn knew who exactly this kid was; Naruto Uzumaki, the Fourth Hokage's son.

Boy did she remember all the times she would have to help the boy out on the streets, although he most likely wouldn't. Most of the civilians would always pick on the poor boy and luckily she was always nearby when they striked.

Edlyn sighed, he was going to be a handful with his personality. The boy was childish, energetic and little more than full of himself.

The female Jounin then took in the last boy of the bunch. He looked kind of standoffish, not to mention cocky.

He also resembled her in appearance, and if others didn't know better they'd probably think they were related.

Edlyn made a disgusted look at the thought of someone thinking she was his _mother_.

Returning to looking at the boy, Edlyn thought of his name just as quickly as she had remembered Naruto's. Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last members of his clan.

Interesting, you could say. That is if you cared about events and tragedies. Edlyn wasn't as caring and wasn't one for sob stories. You know, unless it involved someone she actually cared about, like Kakashi for example.

Hm, brats. All three of them.

Yep, most certainly they were Kakashi's team. But then again, Edlyn thought all children were brats.

The dark-haired woman jumped out of the tree and began walking towards the group of Genin known as Team Seven.

"Who are you?" the Uchiha asked with a glare when she reached the team. His hands were now in his pockets as well, as if trying to look intimidating.

Edlyn sighed, rolling her eyes before she looked at each of the brats before her, "I'm here to fill in for Kakashi. I guess you could say I'm your substitute sensei."

"Kind of like when we had substitute teachers at the Academy?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool! Do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked her excitedly.

"Sure."

Naruto and Sakura seemed to deflate at the vague answers. It would be kind of interesting if they learned this woman was Kakashi's love interest.

Just thinking about all the secrets they could learn made their mouths water.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "How do we know you're good enough to train us?"

Without another word, Edlyn grabbed Sasuke by the collar and threw him into the ground, face first. "You don't." she answered, happy to be able to take the kid down a few notches.

Sakura gasped, just watching as Sasuke stood back up with a scowl on his face as he wiped the dirt off of it. Naruto was laughing his as off at the display.

"Go." Edlyn said, sitting down where she was standing and pulling out a bottle from the bag she had brought with her. Inside was what she loved most; alcohol.

"Go what?" Sakura asked, knowing she shouldn't underestimate the woman.

"Run."

When the Genin remained to look at her for more information she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Run around the field fifty times."

"All of it!?" Naruto asked.

Nodding, Edlyn opened the bottle of alcohol, taking a sip from it. "I didn't stutter, brat. Now get to it."

Naruto and Sakura groaned, while the more stoic one just scowled as they began to run around the large field.

Edlyn almost spit out the beer she was drinking as she watched Naruto trip and fall to the ground, causing Sakura -who was behind him- to fall onto him.

Miss Pinky had jumped up quickly before beating the crap out of the blonde headed boy.

Well, Edlyn could see why Kakashi had called them special. He had forgotten to mention they were entertaining to watch.

Just because of that little incident, Edlyn would treat them to something after today's training. Only because they had managed to get her to nearly spit out her drink.

* * *

All three of them looked like they were dying.

Just laying on the ground, breathing hard as if their life depended on it.

It was quite amusing actually. Edlyn hurried to finish off her last bottle of beer before she tossed it in her bag along with the other empty bottles. It was nice to say that her alcohol tolerance was _very _high.

"Hurry and get up." she ordered, nudging Naruto with her foot.

"Please tell me we're taking a break, Iro-sensei." Naruto whined, "We've already ran fifty laps, done sixty push-ups and sit-ups, and we even swam thirty laps in the lake!"

"Yeah, don't you feel stronger yet?" Edlyn said, nudging the boy's arm with her foot. "You don't feel that much different to me. I think another fifty laps will help yo-"

"NO!" all three of them shouted in protest.

Edlyn smirked, "I'm just kidding. We're done for today, and as a reward I'm going to take you somewhere."

"A reward?!" Naruto asked with new energy as he jumped up onto his feet. "Because we trained extra hard, right?"

Their stand-in sensei's lips quirked up, "Something like that."

Naruto cheered, oblivious to the real reason behind the rewards they were getting.

"C'mon," Edlyn said as she pulled Sasuke and Sakura up, "or I'll change my mind."

"You heard her guys! Let's go get that reward!" Naruto chattered happily walking ahead of the group and keeping straight at the crossroads.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Edlyn called out to the boy. When he turned to look back at her, he saw that the group was turning to the right and down another street.

"Huh?" he asked, looking back down the street he was on that led to Ichiraku's, he sadly turned away and caught up to his teammates and new sensei.

Where they were going, it'd better be good. So good that it would give Ichiraku's a run for their money in Naruto's eyes.

"Hey, Iro-sensei. Where are we going?" Sakura asked, expecting the woman to have taken them to the ramen shop as well.

"Uh, you'll see. We're almost there."

Sasuke looked at the woman from the corner of his eyes.

So far she had proved to be a skilled ninja. He had seen her around the village before, much like Sakura and Naruto had as well, but he didn't really know how skilled she was.

Another thing he noticed was she was kind of lazy like Kakashi in a certain aspect. She also seemed to be some sort of alcoholic with a high tolerance.

The last thing that interested him was her appearance and how much she resembled the Uchihas. But that could just be a coincidence, because her last name was Iro.

"We're here." Edlyn said knocking Sasuke out of his thoughts. A smile was on her face as she looked up at her most beloved place to be.

"Uh... Iro-sensei?" Sakura asked nervously, looking at the sign on top of the small building.

"Yep?"

"This...is a tavern."

"Yeah, so?" she asked, looking back at the bar she knew as "Yoikan".

"'So' will they even let us in there!?" Naruto asked, a little more than upset because a tavern most certainly didn't give his favorite ramen shop a run for their money.

"Why are you brining kids here?" Sasuke asked, scowling at the drunk men that stumbled out of the tavern.

"Because I want to be here, now let's go in. They won't mind, they know better than to mess with me."

"But Iro-sensei-" Sakura began to protest.

"Fine. Think of it as a lesson for life. Now get your asses moving, they'll be closing at twelve."

Reluctantly, Sakura followed behind Naruto and Sasuke as they entered the tavern.


	3. Genin Gone Wild

**:Substitute: **_A Naruto FanFic_:_  
_

- 个 -

**|| -03- || Chapter Three: **Genin Gone Wild **|| -03- || **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**- **个**-**

**Special Thanks To: **trickst3r-97 (_Followed_), Angelus (_Followed_), In-Love-With-Paul-Get-Over-It (_Favorited_), suzie1107 (_Reviewed_), 6jayc6 (_Followed_), The Gallant Jaraiya (_Followed_), HoneyGrl (_Followed_), Panthea.x (_Favorited_)

**- **个**-**

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OCs, Edlyn Iro.

...

So I'm working on a story playlist for "Substitute". If any of you awesome people have any suggestions on songs that fit the story, a character, or even the pairing then just run it by me :)

* * *

"What's that?" Naruto asked, sniffing the glass that was in front of Edlyn.

The Jounin picked up the glass, keeping it away from him as she gulped it down. "Nothing for you." she said, sighing as if a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I may have brought you in here, but that doesn't mean I'm giving you anything to try."

Team Seven with the inclusion of their temporary sensei were sitting at one of the booths in the tavern known as "Yoikan". Sasuke and Naruto sat across from Edlyn and Sakura. The table was practically covered with empty glasses that used to hold alcohol, and they hadn't been in there that long either.

"Aw, but Iro-sensei! You said this was like a life lesson, so why not? It smells pretty good too!"

The dark-haired woman scoffed, accepting the new glass of alcohol the bartender handed her. "Just because something _smells_ good, doesn't mean it _tastes_ good." she sipped at her refill, "You must be the stupid one of the team."

Sasuke snorted, a smirk adorning his features as he glanced at Naruto with crossed arms. Sakura giggled, looking at Naruto as well to see his reaction. Naruto didn't disappoint as he squawked at Edlyn. "What?! No way! I'm the most skilled and smartest shinobi on this team!"

Edlyn snorted, her eyes rolling from over the tip of the glass. "Yeah, okay."

Naruto pouted, folding his arms to his chest. As the bartender walked by the table, holding a glass of alcohol meant for someone else at a different table, Naruto quickly snatched it from the man's grasp; gulping it down as if to rub it in Edlyn's face. "Hmph." was all he said, his face reddening.

"You've got to be joking." Edlyn sighed, rubbing her temples before she downed her glass. "What a brat." she muttered, watching Naruto start to sway in his seat.

"Uh...Sensei?" Sakura asked, her eyes on Naruto as well. "Is Naruto okay?" The boy's eyes were screwed shut, and his arms were held around him like he was hugging himself. His face was sprinkled with a pink tint and he was swaying in his seat while mumbling babbler.

Yep. Naruto was most certainly drunk.

Edlyn scoffed, "No tolerance at all." She stood up, making to leave the tavern before worst things went to worst. "Let's go, kids." she said, hustling Sasuke and Sakura out of the booth.

They silently complied, glancing at Naruto while doing so.

Edlyn stood beside the seat Naruto was in, "C'mon kid, get out of the booth."

"No wayy!" Naruto slurred, falling onto the rest of the booth as if it were a bed, "I likeee it!"

"Geez..." The woman muttered, making to grab the boy and drag him off of the seat. When she was about to grab his arm, he snatched it away before he quickly sat up so he could climb on the seat.

The blonde, drunken boy proceeded to climb on the table adorned with empty glasses, not caring that he knocked some off, shattering them to pieces. "Check me out!" he exclaimed, striking a pose. "I'm the new Hokage in town!"

Sasuke watched with amusement as his teammate made a fool out of himself. The pinkette beside him face-palmed, groaning at how embarrassing this was.

But, no. They hadn't seen _anything _yet.

Naruto began jumping from table to table, knocking over people's food and drinks. He even kicked a few people in the face. The whole time he did this, he began to sing a song they all knew all too well.

"_Close hands, open hands. Clap hands, close hands._" Naruto repeatedly sung as he performed the actions, much to the amusement of the tavern's customers.

All the while Edlyn Iro just stood with Sasuke and Sakura, watching the hilarity unfold. Sasuke looked at her, "Aren't you going to do something?" he asked, looking back to Naruto who had taken off his bright, orange jacket and was now "swimming" on the floor.

"Oh, right." Edlyn said, running with ninja-like grace as she quickly threw Naruto over her shoulder, picking up his discarded jacket at the same time. "But it on my tab, Takuto." she called to the startled bartender as she ushered Sasuke and Sakura out of the tavern with her.

"Uh." Edlyn said, moving her body in every direction, not caring if Naruto's body was being flung about. "Where does this kid live?"

"I'll show you," Sasuke offered before turning to his female teammate. "Sakura, you can go ahead home."

The pre-teen blushed lightly, nodding her head at Sasuke. "Alright," she turned to looked at Edlyn, "See you tomorrow, Iro-sensei. It was nice meeting you!"

Edlyn nodded at her, watching as the girl walked down the street. "Lead the way." she told Sasuke, holding out an arm, signaling Sasuke to walk on ahead.

He nodded, "This way."

They walked in silence as Sasuke led Edlyn to Naruto's apartment. Naruto had long since passed out and would probably be sleeping in tomorrow. It would be a miracle if he even showed up for training in Edlyn's opinion.

"Here." Sasuke said, stopping in front of decent looking building. "His room is right there." The Uchiha pointed out, his finger directed at a single door.

Edlyn nodded, kicking the door open without much effort. She kicked the trash that littered the apartment's floor aside, making her way to the bed that was on the other side of the room. She practically tossed the Uzumaki on the unmade bed, sighing as she stretched out her spine. "I'll see you at training tomorrow, kid." she told Sasuke as she passed by him after exiting Naruto's apartment.

"Wait." Sasuke spoke, looking at the back of Edlyn's head.

Said woman mentally groaned before turning around to see what the boy wanted, "What? You're taking my resting time away."

He grunted, showing how much he cared, "When will Kakashi be back?"

"Beats me, kid. But you know Kakashi, he's always late so I don't see how recovering will be any different with him." she smirked, "And he's at the Konoha Hospital if you want to pay him a visit. I know how you kids love your precious Sensei." It was teasing remark, and Sasuke seemed to know that as a smirk crossed his face.

"What room number?"

Edlyn snorted, "I'd tell you but, where's the fun in that?" Without another word, the Jounin began to walk away, heading to a certain destination that wasn't her home. Instead she had somewhere more important to be.

* * *

"I didn't expect you so soon." Kakashi teased Edlyn, who was sat in a crouch on the window sill of his room.

"Shut up." Edlyn huffed, getting off of the window sill and walking to the chair beside Kakashi's hospital bed, "I can't believe you have these suckers on your team." she sighed as she dropped down tiredly on the chair.

Kakashi chuckled, "You'll see their potential in time. So how was their first day?"

Edlyn gave him a look. A look that said "are you freakin' kidding me".

"That bad, huh?" he asked, scratching his head. Edlyn nodded silently, rummaging her bag for a drink that wasn't there.

"Yeah, but soon they'll be used to vigorous training. No harm done. Argh, where the hell did I put it!" the raven-haired woman shouted, turning her bag over and dumping the contents of it at the foot of Kakashi's bed. Said man watched on in amusement as his childhood friend looked through the empty bottles. "Damn..." she muttered, figuring out that what she wanted wasn't there.

"You might want to cut back a little." the silver-haired Jounin began, slight concern in his voice, "You could get Alcohol Poisoning."

Edlyn scoffed, rolling her eyes as she began to toss the empty bottles in the room's trash bin. "Those stupid rugrats of yours only make me want to drink more. You won't even _believe _what happened tonight."

Kakashi smiled, patting the spot beside him on the bed, "Care to share?"

Edlyn sighed, rolling her eyes but a smile still showed on her face. Nodding, she climbed on the bed beside him, both of them resting their backs on the headboard. "You know that blonde one on your team?"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, him. Well after training them I decided to take them to Yoikan as a reward."

Kakashi chuckled, "You took them to a tavern?"

Edlyn nodded like it wasn't something out of the ordinary, "Yeah, as a life lesson sort of thing." Kakashi nodded along, smiling under his mask.

"What about the reward?"

"They got that because Miss Pinky was beating up Blondie for making her trip and fall over in front of Mister Ice-cube."

Kakashi's shoulders flinched as he held back a loud laugh, he quickly but casually placed a hand in front of his mask where his mouth would be. "Oh?" he coughed out.

The female Jounin smirked as she watched Kakashi's actions, "Yeah, but when I took them to the tavern, the Uzumaki got upset with me and decided to drink a glass of alcohol. Now that I think about it, it was probably to punish me for insulting him." Edlyn started rubbing her chin, thinking how much of a tiresome hassle Naruto had been.

Kakashi's one eye had widened and his shoulders flinched again as he hunched over, covering his mouth. His body was shaking at the mere thought of a drunk Naruto, not to mention Edlyn being the one to deal with him.

Edlyn laughed herself at the sight of Kakashi's hunched over form, she started to rub his shoulders as if to soothe him, "Laugh it up." All Kakashi could do was nod in reply, as if to say 'No problem'.

Once Kakashi began to calm down, Edlyn stood from the hospital bed, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow with another summary of the day's events. Bye Kaka." Edlyn teased, crouching on the window sill.

Kakashi nodded at her, smiling at her from underneath his mask. "Bye Ed."

* * *

**A/N: **Just for every one's information, the small little song lyric used in this chapters was from an old Japanese children's song called "Close Hands, Open Hands". I just assumed that maybe they sometimes sung songs like that in the Academy.


	4. A Challenge

**:Substitute: **_A Naruto FanFic_:_)_

- 个 -

**|| -04- || Chapter Four: **A Challenge **|| -04- ||**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**- **个**-**

**Special Thanks To:** metsfan101 (_Reviewed_), Himeno Kazehito (_Followed_&_Favorited_&_Reviewed_), Ergelina (_Followed_&_Reviewed_&_Favorited_), Cici1296 (_Followed_&_Reviewed_), MarkoMatei (_Followed_), angelvoice15 (_Followed_), Nikocoa (_Followed_)

**- **个**-**

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Edlyn Iro.

...

And please people. Do not compare Edlyn to Tsunade. Yes, they have similarities but their differences are much greater. Some people might think that since Edlyn is an alcoholic that she is like Tsunade. But Tsunade's real problem was gambling, _not_ drinking. She usually drank to calm nerves (sort of like a stress reliever; being Hokage can do that to you), while Edlyn drinks for the hell of it. Another difference between the two would be that Tsunade has a temper, and is easily angered. Edlyn doesn't get angry as quickly and people's words don't bother her.

* * *

Edlyn sat with one of her legs lazily swinging off of a branch as she sat up against a tree. She was at the training field, waiting for the kids she was supposed to be training. She was without her bag that held her alcohol, so she was bored as she waited for Team Seven.

Just when she was about to doze off, a shout from below made her slowly open her eyes to peer down at the source. "Oi, you're here on time!" the familiar blonde shouted before wincing and holding his head in pain. "Ow..." he mumbled much to Edlyn's amusement.

She smirked, jumping out of the tree to land in front of the three children. "I'm surprised you showed up kid." she said, flicking Naruto in the forehead. He yelped before rubbing the red mark on his forehead as he glared at his new sensei.

"I wouldn't miss training for anything, believe it!" he exclaimed before flinching at the noise.

"Yeah, that's great." Edlyn said, brushing off the outburst. "You kids ready for a challenge?"

"Challenge" Sasuke asked, not sure on what to make of her statement. "What do you mean?" he asked, wondering if she was going to do something like Kakashi did when they had first met.

The dark-haired woman shrugged, "Whatever you want it to mean." she said dismissively. "For now though, I need to make sure you guys warm up." she spared Naruto a glance, "Especially the drunkard."

Naruto quickly snapped back, "Hey!" his next words died in his throat as he groaned in pain, crouching to put his head in between his knees.

"Mhmm..." Edlyn said thoughtfully before returning her attention to Sakura and Sasuke, "You two can go ahead and start running laps while I take care of him."

"Right." Sakura confirmed while Sasuke nodded before the two began to run a few laps around the training grounds.

The Jounin turned her attention to Naruto, "Alrighty. You need to go swim a few laps in the lake to help relieve so stress in that big head of yours." Edlyn ignored the pout Naruto had on his face at the insult, "But don't worry, you're still going to participate in the challenge."

Naruto instantly brightened, "Really!?"

"Yep." Edlyn said, popping the 'p' lazily. "You're going to be the hostage."

"What?!" the blonde shouted, beyond worried at her words. She may have spoken them casually but that didn't calm him.

Edlyn merely flicked his forehead again, "Chill out kid, you're not gonna get hurt. That is if your teammates like you or not." At that Edlyn let out an amused chuckled at the dark humor.

Naruto's eye twitched, "What kind of challenge are you going to do!?"

The woman's laughing ceased and she stared wide eyed at the boy that didn't even reach her shoulders, "Eh? I can't tell you. There'd be no fun in that."

The blonde huffed, crossing his arms, "Iro-sensei!"

"Shouldn't you be swimming those laps?" Edlyn asked, crossing her arms as she began to watch Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" Naruto muttered, stomping towards the lake.

Edlyn snorted as she watched the blonde headed boy make his way to the lake. She was going to most certainly enjoy this challenge.

Trailing after him, Edlyn made sure to keep silent. Naruto was mumbling curses, too distracted to take notice of the large shadow that was on his back. Then with only a simple movement, Naruto was limp in her arms, unconscious.

Yep, she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Where's...Naruto?" Sakura asked, trying regain her breathe after running. Sasuke hadn't even broken a sweat and here she was about to keel over.

"Don't worry about it," Edlyn said, tossing the pinkette a water bottle, "right now the only thing you need to worry about is the challenge I'm about to give you."

"Challenge..." Sasuke tested, "Are you going to tell us what we have to do now?"

Edlyn sighed, "I was getting to that." She said, glaring at the boy. Unaffected, Sasuke returned the look. "You have to save N-"

"GUYS! HELP! HELP ME! GAH!" an all to familiar voice shouted.

"Naruto." Edlyn finished, rubbing her temples. "You have to save him."

Sasuke smirked, "Simple enough." Edlyn rolled her eyes while Sakura began to blush heatedly.

As if realizing something, Sakura crossed her arms. "Why do we have to save _him_? Can't we just do a challenge like Kakashi-sensei did?"

The Jounin sighed more heavily, trying to voice her irritation. "Listen, Haruno. We're doing the challenge because each sensei has a different one. Mine just happens to be more thrilling so do shut up and prepare to save your captured teammate. This test will give you a feel on what it's like to have a comrade kidnapped."

Sakura nodded, biting her lip in embarrassment. Sasuke nodded as well, already looking around for where Naruto's voice came from. Their teacher began to walk away but she stopped to look back, "Oh, and you only have two hours. Have fun; you know where I'll be."

Sakura frowned, "Probably at that stupid tavern..."

"Yeah..." Sasuke agreed watching their sensei leave the training grounds. "Let's just find that id-"

"AH! OHMYGOD GUYS! HURRY UP, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! THIS THING IS TRYING TO EAT ME!"

"He's in that direction." Sasuke concluded, following where Naruto had screamed. Sakura nodded in agreement, readying a kunai.

"I wonder what he was talking about." she asked, walking beside Sasuke.

He shrugged, pulling out a few shuriken, "I don't know, but we better expect anything. Especially when it comes to Iro-sensei..."

Sakura nodded, swallowing to keep herself from trembling at what could be ahead of them. They hadn't known Edlyn all that long but they were with her long enough to pick out a sadistic streak in her.

The two Genin -armed and ready- began to walk through the bushes that blocked their way to Naruto, being cautious in every step.

"I think he's close..." Sakura whispered to Sasuke when she heard another whine. Sasuke nodded, getting ready to push past another bush he tripped over something in the ground.

"Sakura, get down!" he warned, falling to the ground himself just as three kunai whizzed past where his head had been. "She's not going to make this easy..." he muttered, shaking the ninja wire from his ankle.

"Got that right..." Sakura agreed, looking at the kunai that were now wedged into a tree.

Without another word, Sasuke continued moving, this time more aware of his surroundings. Sakura followed after, not focused on her surroundings as she was to the yells Naruto was screaming.

The young girl only stopped moving when a hand suddenly appeared in front of her face. "Stop." Sasuke whispered, peeking through an opening of a bush.

"Do you see him?" Sakura asked quietly, making her own small hole to look through. The Uchiha nodded wordlessly, watching as Naruto hung upside down from a branch, swinging himself every which way.

The Haruno began to quietly make her own small hole to peek through. A scowl quickly curled across her face when she saw the blonde, "What is that idiot doing?" she asked, watching as Naruto screamed for no reason. There was no beast or "thing" as he called it, trying to eat him.

Nothing.

At.

All.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, wanting rub his temples at the sight. He suddenly knew why Edlyn needed that alcohol. "Dobe..." he mumbled, stepping out from behind the greenery. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he smirked, looking at the tied up Naruto.

Sakura wasn't far behind as she stomped up to Naruto, hitting him in the head. "Idiot! Don't scream when there's nothing here!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, Sakura-chan. Iro-sensei told me to keep screaming as if something was trying to kill me. "Then she just walked off... Hey Sasuke-chan, hurry and cut me down!"

Sakura and Sasuke froze, quickly jumping away from the hanging Naruto. "What did you say...?" Sasuke asked, his voice darkening as he narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed shinobi.

"Yeah, Naruto. If that's who you really are!" the kunoichi of the team exclaimed.

"Naruto" let out a boorish sigh before a cloud of smoke surrounded him. As the smoke cleared, in his place was Edlyn, her arms cross as she stood upside down from the branch.

"It's about time." she said, finishing off a can of beer that seemed to appear from nowhere.

'_How is she even drinking that!?'_ Sakura thought, giving her sensei a baffled look.

"Seriously," Edlyn drawled on. "If I hadn't called Uchiha over there with a 'chan' suffix, then you two wouldn't have probably noticed me."

"I would've figured it out." Sasuke asked, clenching his teeth together.

"Mhmm." Edlyn dismissed, flipping to the ground. "So are you going to just stand there, or are you going to fight me?"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened, "F-fight you?!"

"Because you know where Naruto is, right?" Sasuke asked, his trademark smirk reappearing on his face. Edlyn nodded silently, before her eyes traveled to look up at the sky.

'_What a nice day_.' she sighed inwardly, paying more attention to the clouds than the two Genin in front of her.

"Hey! You're just as bad as Kakashi-sensei when he gave us the Bell Challenge! He underestimated us too!" Sakura fussed, putting another kunai in her other hand.

The onyx orbed woman only moved her eyes to the whining pinkette, "He kicked your asses I heard."

Sasuke seemed to growl at the discouraging words. "Shut up!" he shouted, launching towards the Jounin.

"Didn't you learn this the first time?" Edlyn asked, easily dodging the shuriken that flew her way. Her hands were now in her pockets as she flipped away from Sasuke's furious strikes. "I believe Naruto was the one to jump right in when Kakashi gave you three that challenge with the bells."

"She's right, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted to the upset boy, "Don't jump in like that! We have to figure out a strategy; teamwork, remember?!"

Sasuke nodded as he quickly jumped away from the Jounin, who hadn't swung at him once.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day you know." Edlyn sighed, taking to looking at the clouds again.

Sasuke glared at her before hopping off with Sakura to hide as they planned a strategy.

The woman watched them go before walking to the tree she was previously hanging on. She crouched behind it, "Your friends don't really like to think of the obvious."

"Teme always liked to look deeper into things." Naruto said with a chuckle, not even complaining about the ropes that were tied around him.

Edlyn nodded, an amused expression on her face as she sat down beside the bonded boy. "How long do you think they'll take to notice?"

Naruto chuckled, "I'd sometime, that is if I can stay quiet for that much longer."

Snorting, Edlyn closed her eyes as she leaned against the tree. "Don't make me regret not bringing any alcohol."

"Eh? Weren't you drinking some when Sasuke and Sakura got here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But-"

"No idea."

"Iro-sensei-"

Seeing her glare the whiskered boy quickly shut his mouth. "Sorry, Sensei."

"Mhmm." she grunted, stretching her legs out. "I think they're finished. I hear them coming." she stood up, making to go back to the clearing. "Keep quiet kid, or you won't be getting any ramen afterwards."

"You got it, Edlyn-chan! My lips are sealed!"

The woman just stared at him blankly, "You have a lot of names for me, neh?" The blonde only smiled cheekily, nodding his head. "Alright then. I look forward to hearing them all." Edlyn said, moving back to the clearing right when Sakura jumped out of the clearing,, aiming a kick at her face.

Edlyn swiftly bent backwards, lifting a hand to catch Sakura's foot so she could toss her over her shoulder and at the tree she was just behind.

The kunoichi jumped off of the tree, tossing kunai at Edlyn. The aim wasn't perfect, but it was something.

As Edlyn focused on dodging the kunai that Sakura was tossing her way, Sasuke ran at full speed towards the woman's back. Just as he swept down to kick her feet out from under her, the dark-haired woman back flipped so she was behind him. She successfully kicked him in the back, sending him towards an unsuspecting Sakura who squealed when she was knocked down by Sasuke.

"Damn..." Sasuke muttered so Edlyn could hear, picking himself up as Sakura did the same.

"Good plan for Genin, but a little overused." Edlyn semi-complimented, expecting to see an irritated look on the young Uchiha's face but instead a smirked resided.

"Maybe you should pay more attention, _Sensei_." Sasuke said smugly.

Edlyn looked down when she suddenly felt a pull on her feet. "Shit." she said, watching as her ankles got tangled in the ninja wire, forcing her to the ground. "Damn, kid." she grunted, quickly using her upper body strength to pull herself up with her hands as she quickly flipped herself away into the greenery surrounding the clearing.

"What a bunch of shit heads..." Edlyn cursed as she freed her ankles from the wire. "Clever. I'll give them that."

Instead of jumping back out into the clearing, Edlyn sat in the bushes, waiting to see what the two Genin would do next. Listening in, she heard Sakura squawk, "EH?! Naruto what are you doing back there!?"

"Wait," Sasuke ordered. "That might not be him. How long have you been there, Dobe?"

Naruto was probably scowling at the Uchiha right now, "Don't call me that, Teme!...And I've been here the whole time actually."

"Huh?" Sakura's voice chimed in.

Sasuke's voice sounded strained, as if he was irritated to the max. "You mean...you were behind that _tree_ the whole time?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that!" Naruto bit back, not liking Sasuke's tone. Before a fight could break out, Edlyn decided now would probably be a good time to reappear.

"Excellent, kiddies. You earned yourself a treat after training. Hop to it and let's go." she said, flicking a kunai towards the binds that were tied around Naruto.

"But, Iro-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, running up to the woman.

"Hmm?"

"Was-Was Naruto there the whole time?"

"Yes, what of it?" Edlyn could practically feel the heat from Sasuke's glare as he aimed it at her head.

"But...it was so, so-"

"What? Easy? Obvious? _Expected_?" Edlyn offered, looking at Sasuke with a smug expression with each word. She certainly enjoyed having such entertainment.

Maybe Kakashi was right when he said they were special.

"Whatever, let's just go get some ramen!" Naruto intervened, his morning hangover obviously gone. The Kyuubi probably played a part in the quick recovery.

Sasuke grunted, walking along with him as Edlyn took to walking behind her new temporary team. '_I might make them do some missions soon..._' she thought, wondering if she should humor them with some D-Ranks.

"Ed-sensei!" Naruto called, "You better hurry up! You're the one paying after all!"

Yep, she was definitely going to humor them.

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank everyone that has supported this story so far! And I want to give a BIG **BIG** thank you for my lovely reviewers! Of course I love you all the same but my reviewers fill me with motivation to get started on another chapter right away!


	5. No Missions for You

**:Substitute: **_A Naruto FanFic_:_)_

- 个 -

**|| -05- || Chapter Five: **No Missions for You **|| -05- ||**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**- **个**-**

**Special Thanks To:** Himeno Kazehito (_Reviewed_), Mistress Persephone (_Followed_), KageYami (_Favorited_), Sayonara Yasashii Akumu (_Followed_), If I Can Be (_Favorited_), SairentouOtcha (_Favorited_&_Reviewed_), tessa1293 (_Followed_), heartlessangel124 (_Followed_), Elena90 (_Followed_), BunnyMooMooMonster (_Followed_&_Reviewed_), autumnfloweres (_Favorited_),RockStar-DJ-Girl (_Followed_), Yuriko-Rurinia (_Followed_), marin93 (_Followed_), sakurakagome (_Followed_&_Favorited_), midnightstorm111 (_Followed_&_Favorited_), Kongo Isamu (_Favorited_)

**- **个**-**

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Edlyn Iro.

* * *

"But we're ready for those!" Naruto argued.

Edlyn sighed, trying to suppress a smirk but failing extremely. Looking at her Genin team she noticed how unhappy they were at the moment. Mostly due to her. "Nah, I think a little babysitting or garden work will put you in your place- I mean you're not ready to do anymore C-Ranks."

"But Iro-sensei," Sakura joined in the argument, "We just completed a B-Rank! I'm positive we're prepared for something as low as a C-Rank!"

"Is that so..." Edlyn said, humoring them as she rubbed her chin, "Maybe..." Edlyn almost snorted when she saw their eyes widen and a small smile begin to appear, "Nope, you deserve some D-Ranks." she quickly said, deflating them.

Sasuke grunted, "Iro-sensei. We're more capable than you think."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, "We shouldn't be demoted to those damn Ds again!"

"Iro-sensei..." the pinkette started looking at the older kunoichi with a confused expression, "What did you mean when you said we 'deserved' to do D-Ranks?"

Edlyn had to think about before her coal eyes blinked in recognition, "Oh that. I meant that you brats made me pay a big bill." Naruto laughed nervously when he found his sensei's hard glare on him.

"Sorry about that." he apologized, glancing around the training ground. "Hey I know!" the blonde suddenly shouted, causing Sakura to jump and Sasuke to glare at him for the unneeded volume of his voice.

Edlyn raised an eyebrow curiously, "What twerp?"

"We- don't call me twerp." he quickly shot back before returning to his suggestion, "We should go visit Kakashi-sensei and see what he thinks! He'll tell you we're ready for some C-Ranks!"

"Yeah, agree with Naruto on this. We should go see Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura nodded, smiling at the idea. Sasuke shrugged, grunting.

"I don't care." was the Uchiha's reply, leaving only Edlyn's answer left.

Pondering it over, Edlyn closed her eyes as she slouched. Following what the Uchiha did, Edlyn grunted before shrugging. "I guess, but you should know I don't really care what his opinion is and we'll probably still be doing what I said."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Naruto said pushing what his substitute sensei said aside. "Let's just get going!"

* * *

Upon entering Kakashi's hospital room, Team Seven and Edlyn saw a sight. While the three Genin were glaring at their sensei, Edlyn was smirking at the silver-haired Jounin. "Uh..." Kakashi stated, tousling his hair, "It isn't what it looks like?"

"Yeah right! What the hell are you doing?! I thought you were still injured!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the Jounin who had been in the process of working out in his hospital room.

"Yeah Sensei!" Sakura also yelled, "If you're okay then come back and train us!"

"Don't you like Edlyn as your sensei?" Kakashi asked, amused. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura glanced over at the raven-haired woman who was looking at them with a bored expression. Her arms were crossed as if she was waiting for an answer.

"W-Well..." Naruto started, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not like we don't like her as a person but, her training is-"

"Brutal." Sasuke finished the sentence bluntly, making Edlyn snort and Kakashi smile from beneath his mask.

"Really? I had no idea!" Kakashi said, acting innocent.

Sakura and Naruto narrowed their eyes, shouting, "SENSEI!"

"So what brings you here?" he asked, holding Sakura and Naruto back by their foreheads.

Edlyn snorted, "Your brats wanted your opinion on something."

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi looked over his students. Seeing as the change of topic caught his attention, Naruto stopped trying to kill Kakashi and nodded with a determined look on his face. "Yeah! Edlyn is trying to make us do some D-Ranks but we're ready for some C-Ranks! Tell her, Kakashi!"

"Really?" Kakashi hummed, turning to raise an eyebrow at his childhood friend. "Alcohol money?"

The Iro's eyebrow twitched and she nodded, "All of it."

"What happened?" he asked, ignoring the confused looks from the three Genin. They were currently lost on what was going on in the conversation.

"Damn kids." she muttered, "I took them out to eat-"

"Ah." Kakashi sighed, "Don't do that..."

"Well thanks for telling me now you asshole."

Edlyn pouted, her cheeks unconsciously puffing out much to Kakashi's amusement. Before the woman knew it the silver-haired man was poking her cheeks. "Oi!" she yelled, holding her hands out in front of her to push him away. This didn't keep him from stopping so she turned her face away.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched Edlyn turn her face left and right whenever he tried to poke either cheek. Meanwhile the Genin of Team Seven were watching in disbelief as they saw a completely different side of their sensei.

"What...?" Sakura asked in a daze as she continued to watch her sensei tease her substitute one.

"I don't know..." Sasuke answered, just as confused. He didn't really expect to see either of his teachers to act like that.

"They must be really close..." Naruto observed as the poking turned into tickling, "Okay, this is getting weird...HEY!" the blonde called, making Kakashi and Edlyn direct their attention turned him.

It was like they forgot they were here.

"What do you think, Kakashi-sensei? Shouldn't we be doing some C-Ranks?"

"Oh that, right." Kakashi remarked, "Actually I think you three should lay off the missions."

"Huh!? Why!?"

"Because I want you to spend the time you'd use on missions to train for the Chunnin Exams."

"Chunnin Exams?" Naruto questioned, not understanding how that was more important than missions, not that he knew what it was.

"Idiot!" Sakura fumed, smacking the blonde in the back of the head, "The Chunnin Exams is an exam you compete in to become Chunnin!" Then as if she was never irritated she looked at Kakashi, "Did you sign us up, Sensei?"

Nodding, Kakashi looked at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto to see their reaction. Sakura looked happy but also unsure; Sasuke had a smirk on his face, probably proud of the fact that he was thought as good enough to enter the Chunnin Exams at such an early age. Naruto...well he looked ecstatic.

"Alright!" said boy exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I can become a Chunnin and that will put one step closer to becoming Hokage!"

"Don't get too excited," Kakashi said as his eye crinkled, "You three will still be training under Ed."

Three groans followed, along with complaints making Edlyn frown. "Don't make me triple the amount of work I make you do. Besides, my training will make you stronger and more prepared for the exams."

Saying this, the Iro could have sworn she saw Sasuke's eyes glisten at the words 'make you stronger'. "When are the exams?" Sasuke asked, looking expectantly at both Kakashi and Edlyn.

"I'd a month away." Edlyn guessed, looking to her friend for confirmination. When he nodded, Edlyn continued, this time sure of herself. "Yeah, a month. I'll be training you individually and together as a team, so some days one of you will have a day off. But I still expect you to be training in some sort of way."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, pouting. He obviously didn't like the fact that he'd be spending his days off training as well.

"Although it's good to train physically, it's also a good idea to train intellectually and mentally too. Meaning that you should hit the books and study up on some stuff or go face your biggest fear. Either works." the woman replied casually.

"No way! I _hate _studying!"

"Then get over your biggest fear."

"And how do you expect me to do that!?"

Edlyn's eyes narrowed, leaning closer to the whiskered boy so her nose was hovering in front of his, "_Face. It._"

Edlyn Iro did _not _like to repeat herself. That was what Naruto Uzumaki learned today.

"What if we don't know our fear?" Sakura asked, her hands behind her back.

Seeing as the Haruno caught her attention, Edlyn got out of Naruto's face, removing her glare while she was at it. "Then study."

"What should we st-"

"Look. Do I have to hold your hand through all of this?" The raven-haired woman interrupted, slowly growing irritated. "You're ninja now. You need to grow up and figure some things out on your own."

"_Some_ things?" Sasuke questioned, purposefully pushing at Edlyn's button with a smirk on his face.

Said woman's eyebrow twitched as she switched her gaze to look at the Uchiha, "Yes. And this just so happens to be one of those things."

When Sasuke was about to ask another question, Kakashi quickly intervened before Edlyn lost her patience. "I think you three should go home and get ready for tomorrow's training."

"Huh?!" Naruto exclaimed, not catching the hint. "It's still early in the morning! Can't we at least do _something_?"

"Naruto!" Sakura grumbled, elbowing the boy's side.

"What?!"

She narrowed her eyes and glanced at Kakashi and Edlyn before leaning in to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Oh!" he said, before winking at Kakashi, "We should get going now! Don't forget to use the charm Sensei!" he laughed, leaving out of the room with a giggly Sakura and a morbid looking Sasuke.

Edlyn looked to Kakashi a little confused and oblivious to the hidden meaning in Naruto's statement. "What was that about?"

Kakashi just smiled, "No idea."


	6. Iro-Sensei's Goal

**:Substitute: **_A Naruto FanFic_:

- 个 -

**|| -06- || Chapter Six: **Iro-Sensei's Goal**|| -06- ||**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**- **个**-**

**Special Thanks To:** Himeno Kazehito, mia406, Silent Angels Yet To Come, CandyMe21, ClassDummy101, ladyliberty7476, LuCkY-StAr69, grim assassin sherlock101, Raziel104, Chuu112, kroko148, Kaito Mitsuki, jade2000, treavellergirl, lunamoon1471998

**- **个**-**

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Edlyn Iro.

I drew a picture of Kakashi and Edlyn if you wanna check it out. Link is on my profile :) It's not that great but it's something.

.

ALSO WE GET SOME PLOT IN THIS CHAPTER! WOOHOO! Yeah you're probably thinking "WHat plOt?". Well I honestly just made this story because it just came to my head. Meaning I didn't have any idea where to take it...UNTIL NOW SO BE PREPARED.

...

_/ _Theme: _In Memory Of_ by _Flawed Element/_

* * *

"Where is she!?" Naruto fussed, looking around for their late sensei. "Don't tell me she's going to start being late like Kak-"

"Hello~"

All three Genin jumped at the sudden appearance of their sensei. However, this was the sensei they _weren't _expecting.

'What are you doing here, Kakashi-Sensei? Where's Edlyn?" Sakura asked, her light green eyes wide.

Kakashi shrugged, pulling out his favorite book as he talked to his team. "She got caught up with something. No need to worry, she'll come later."

Sasuke looked at the Jounin indifferently, "So why _are _you here?"

The man's eye crinkled at the Uchiha. He was hoping they had missed that he pointedly ignored that question. Then again these three were a little odd...

"Well the nice nurse kicked me out."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief before he bent over laughing. "She what!? You got kicked out of the hospital?!"

Sakura began giggling wile Sasuke had an amused smirk on his face. Kakashi only continued to smile at them, closing his book and putting it away.

"Yes. She said I overstayed my welcome."

Naruto's laughs only grew louder and Sakura couldn't control herself anymore either. Sasuke usually didn't like how noisy his teammates could be but they had a very _good_ excuse this time.

Kakashi sighed, and just allowed his team to laugh at him. He'd have his revenge in time anyway. "So." he started, making Naruto and Sakura quiet down. "What warm-ups has Edlyn been giving you three?"

Inwardly the Genin gulped before sharing a look with each other. Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "N-Nothing much, Sensei."

"Yeah, she usually just lets us -um- stretch and that's it." Sakura added, not looking Kakashi in the eye. The man nodded, looking over to Sasuke. The boy only nodded in agreement.

"Is that so?" he asked, finding their lies amusing. "Well why don't we change that? It seems Edlyn has been easy on you three." Oh how Kakashi wanted to laugh at their horror-stricken faces.

"N-n-n-o! I-I mean, no thanks!" Naruto quickly said, waving his hands in front of hm. "We -um-"

"Let's start today's training with a few laps around the village. And then afterwards we can do a couple hundred sit-ups and push-ups." Kakashi mentally thanked his rival for blabbering about his training regime all the time.

Sakura looked like she was ready to cry after Kakashi told them what they were supposed to do. This was actually _worse_ than what Edlyn would assign them! "You're not serious, right Kakashi-Sensei!?"

"Hm? Of course I am. I have to make sure my little Genin stay in shape don't I?"

Sasuke only scowled while his other teammates tried to convince Kakashi that they were indeed, in shape.

"Kakashi, what did you do?"

If it was possible, Team Seven would have sung to the heavens in thanks. Naruto's eyes brightened and he almost sighed from relief. "Iro-Sensei!"

Edlyn was honestly horrified when the blonde clung himself to her. "What the hell?!"

"It was horrible, Iro-Sensei! He was going to make us run laps around the village!"

At that Edlyn's eyes widened and looked over at Kakashi who was blankly looking at her and Naruto. "Why would you do such a thing?" Naruto smiled smugly. "Without me here?"

"HUH?!" he yelled, jumping away from the woman and back to where he was before. "You'd do that to us, Iro-Sensei?!"

She nodded, absently patting her bag for something to drink. "You guys probably deserved it if it was Kakashi who told you to do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, frowning.

Edlyn sighed, having no luck in finding a drink. "It means that Kakashi is a brat that doesn't mind getting you back for something you did."

Kakashi frowned from under his mask, "I'm a brat?"

"That's what I said, Hatake." a smirk was now on the woman's face as she eyed her old friend.

Kakashi stepped forward, grabbing the woman's cheek and pulling. "Mah, mah. Why are you so rude?"

Edlyn frowned, swatting at Kakashi's hand. "I'm just being honest you, ass."

Kakashi smiled, releasing his friend's cheek. "As always, Miss Iro."

Said woman scoffed, "Shut up, Hatake." she cleared her throat as she looked down at Team Seven. "10 laps around the training field."

Sakura groaned but ran off with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto chuckled, "At least it's not as much as last time."

Once the kids were out of earshot, Kakashi tilted his head towards Edlyn. "So did the spy manage to find anything on her?"

Edlyn sighed. "Nothing new. Apparently she's anywhere that isn't the Land of Fire. Other than that, that's all I know."

"Ah. Well if it helps, I know she isn't in the Land of Waves."

Edlyn snorted, "Yes, because out of all the places for them to take her, it'd be the Land of Waves. Did you forget that she can't even swim?"

"I find it funny that her name is River."

"Well that's just my little sister's luck, huh."

"Don't worry, Ed. We'll find her."

"And hopefully the bastard's that took her too."

Kakashi softened his gaze before lightly patting Edlyn on the head. "Why don't you clear your h-"

"Alright. I'll be at Yoikan." Kakashi quickly grabbed Edlyn's shoulder.

"What kind of friend would I be if that was what I meant?" he then smiled, pulling out his book. "I _meant_ that you should read."

Edlyn eyed the book with distaste. "I'm not reading your porn, Kakashi."

"Just try it."

"No."

"C'mon~"

"Get your damn book out of my face."

"Ed~"

Edlyn snatched the book -which Kakashi was _literally_ rubbing in her face- and threw it away before throwing several kunai at it.

Kakashi could only watch in horror as his precious porn was destroyed. "That...That was the last copy they had."

Edlyn only shrugged, crossing her arms. "I told you to get it out of my face."

And for the rest of the training session, Kakashi Hatake was pouty-face wreck.

* * *

"C'mon, Iro-Sensei! We had to do it with Kakashi!" Naruto persisted, leaning in his seat at Ichiraku's. Edlyn stared blankly at her food, ignoring the loud blonde beside her.

After their training, Kakashi -who finally lightened up when Edlyn promised to buy him a new book- had taken them to Ichiraku's at Naruto's request.

"No thanks." the woman replied, nibbling at food. A tug on her cheek made her redirect her attention to the man that was sitting beside her on her right.

"Aw, aren't you just so cute." Edlyn narrowed her eyes, not liking the fact _she_ -a very dangerous and deadly kunoichi- was called something as degrading as _cute_. And of course Kakashi knew that she hated being called that, so that just made it even more annoying.

"Piss off, Hatake. I'm trying to eat."

A scoff from beside Kakashi made her look over said Jounin's shoulder, only to see a smirking Sasuke. "Is _that_ what you call it?"

Sakura giggled from beside Naruto. "Yeah, Iro-Sensei. You looked like a rabbit eating a carrot."

The dark-haired woman only frowned, ignoring their comments so she could continue eating. Or nibbling in her case. "...brats."

"What was that, Iro-Sensei?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious to the insult she had just spat.

"Nothing."

"Oh...But anyway! Can you please do, Edlyn? Please?!"

A groan left her as she threw her head back, squeezing the bridge of her nose. "Alright, alright! I'll do a stupid introduction."

"Yay!" Sakura smiled, turning in her seat to look at Edlyn. The woman was still eating her food, taking her sweet time. "Um...Sometime today, please?"

The only thing the pinkette received was a non too pleasant glare. She promptly gulped and looked away to finish her ramen as well.

"Mah, you still eat slow." Kakashi sighed, resting his head in his palm as he leaned on the stand's counter.

"Can you please shut up and stop commenting on every little thing I do? I swear I will never get this fucking food down my throat with you four assholes with me."

"Language, Edlyn!" Naruto chided, a goofy smile on his face.

The chopsticks Edlyn was holding broke in half. Naruto openly flinched while the other's looked surprised by the sudden action. "Great. Now I can't eat anymore. Goodbye."

"W-Wait!" Sakura called after the woman before she left the stand. When she looked over her shoulder at Sakura, the girl's face went red in embarrassment. "You still -uh- need to give your introduction...please?" she added awkwardly.

Edlyn looked away, pondering if she should humor them or not. "Fine." she said, sitting back down in her seat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well?" Naruto finally asked.

Edlyn raised an eyebrow. "What? What am I supposed to say?"

"Uh, I don't know. Stuff like your name and the things you like and dislike! Oh, and you goals and dreams! That's what we did with Kakashi-Sensei!"

When Edlyn stayed silent, Sasuke spoke up. "Don't tell me you're _scared_."

"Shut up. Of course I'm not."

"Then why aren't you saying anything?"  
With a roll of her eyes, Edlyn began her "Introduction". "My name is Edlyn Iro. But sometimes people call me Ed." Cue glance at smiling Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "Can I call you Ed then?"

"No."

"Ed-Sensei?"

"...Sure."

"Alright!"

Edlyn rolled her eyes before continuing. "I like alcohol. I dislike the side-effects of not drinking alcohol. I don't have a dream and my goal is..." There was a pause. "My goal is to reunite with my sister."

Her gaze was the same as it was before but you could still see a flicker of emotion in her eyes. The team decided not to question it in hopes that the woman would tell them eventually. Or they could pester Kakashi until he spilled the beans.

"So are you guys satisfied now because..." Edlyn trailed off when a hawk circled above them. She exchanged a glance at Kakashi, wondering if it was for him or her.

The man shrugged. "We'll both go. Just in case."

Edlyn nodded before getting up from her seat. "You three can go home now. Don't forget to study and all that jazz." She then awkwardly patted Naruto on the head. "Naruto. You're training alone tomorrow while Sakura and Sasuke have the day off."

Naruto's face was tinted a light pink from the sudden contact. He smiled brightly at the woman, "Can't wait, Ed-Sensei!"

"Yeah...Well, goodbye." Her and Kakashi then leapt up on a roof and began to run towards the Hokage Tower.

It took a moment before Naruto frowned, "Hey! They didn't pay the bill!"


End file.
